Hostage
by starryeyedyoungster
Summary: 2007 postmovie The decepticons have deserted starscream and the only one he has left is forced into protecting him from the military. Will starscream get his revenge on those who betrayed him or will he push away the only one who didn't? OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

Dont own Transformers. Only Felicity

* * *

Chapter 1 

He watched as the human showed unprecedented bravery for his species. Megatron had demanded that the organic relinquish the Allspark and in return he might spare the human. To Starscream's surprise the human vehemently refused him. "Brave, but foolish", he thought. This was immediately proven when Megatron, thoroughly disgusted with the human, decided to kill it. He slashed off a good chunk of masonry as well as the human to send him plummeting….. straight into Optimus Prime's arms along with the cube. Starscream growled, he had been looking forward to seeing what the human would look like splattered on the ground. In exasperation he rubbed some of the nasty earth grit off his face and settled down to watch Optimus Prime confront Megatron.

Before long he was rudely interrupted by the humans' aerial force. "Pathetic humans!" he roared at them while firing. He sniggered to himself as one jet exploded and another fell out of the sky, although his exuberance rapidly faded when he found himself outnumbered and forced to abandon his perch. Starscream quickly outpaced the human jets, all the while watching Megatron and Optimus battle. "Doesn't look too good for Prime", he thought as Megatron managed to place a direct hit, sending Optimus straight into a building. Starscream circled around, noticing Blackout approaching Optimus and Megatron, and seeing Devastator's mangled remains. "How unfortunate" he sneered. "It looks like you were terminated by mere humans".

As Starscream doubled back, his communication link with Blackout was abruptly cut off. "Slag it! This is not good." Blackout may have been fanatically loyal to Megatron but he was an excellent warrior, and on a hostile planet infested with autobots you needed plenty of those. He was also not nearly as annoying as Devastator. The Decepticons were losing soldiers much too easily. "Now, how can I use this to my advantage?" he pondered. His attention was pulled back to the battle as Megatron was shot by F22s. Starscream smiled, "Now I know. Let's just hope the humans or Prime can finish him off." He flew in between buildings, effectively losing any pursuing jets. He witnessed Megatrons death from the safety of the buildings and silently rejoiced as the connection between himself and his leader vanished. Starscream had been ready for Megatron's death centuries ago but he had never expected it to occur in the way it had. It could be seen as an honourable death, by the Allspark and in battle, but in reality he was killed by one little human. This was the way Starscream liked to think of Megatron's demise.

Intrigued he leaned forward as Optimus reached into Megatron's spark chamber pulling out a shard. "Unlike Prime to take souvenirs he mused." Suspicious, he zoomed in on the object. "The Allspark, it survives!" Head whirring in agitation, Starscream sank further out of sight. Just as he was about to take off, a jet flew overhead making Starscream sink into the shadows of the buildings. He did not want to be caught and made into scrap like his fellow decepticons. As he cringed away from the human jets he almost crushed a girl trapped under some rubble." These humans are so weak" he thought as the girl desperately tried to scrabble out from under the rocks. She stopped struggling for a moment and looked at him pleadingly, silently asking him to help her. It would be so easy for him to brush away the masonry but why should he help a human? As he looked at the girl again, an idea flashed through his circuitry. Reaching down he took the girl from rubble and transformed.

As much as he hoped to make a clean getaway it was not to be with three jets taking up the chase. Starscream decided to lose the humans in outer space though he remembered, luckily for his passenger, that humans needed the gas, oxygen. Collecting some of this gas, he broke through the earth's atmosphere where the human F22s could not follow. He was sick of the girl's screaming and had been debating whether to toss her out until the fragile thing had gone into something like recharge. Now that he was safe from those blasted jets, he could communicate with Soundwave stationed at the planet Mars on the Nemesis. "Soundwave, I am now the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron is dead as well as all earth-bound Decepticons except Barricade and I cannot confirm whether Scorponock is dead or whether his communication system is down. The Allspark was used to destroy Megatron but a fragment of it still exists. Prime has it and it is unknown if it functions properly. Send Skywarp and Thundercracker to earth immediately". There was a long pause before Soundwave spoke. "Megatron may yet survive." Starscream lowered his voice threateningly, "I sincerely hope you're not questioning your new leader Soundwave. I saw with my own optics Megatron" he spat the word out, "spasm and die". Perhaps he was taking a little too much pleasure in breaking the news to Soundwave. "Now send Thundercracker and Skywarp to earth. I will give them my location when they arrive" Cutting communication with Soundwave, Starscream began his descent into the earth's atmosphere with the unconscious girl secure in his cockpit.

"I wondered if I had been drinking. My head and my whole body hurt, I couldn't remember what had happened and I definitely wasn't in my bed. I also felt queasy as though I was moving. It all came back to me with one hell of a headache. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was night time and lights turned on as I woke up revealing the insides of a jet.

"The human had finally come out of recharge and still his wing mates had not arrived on Earth. Starscream was not worried about them but he was worried about Barricades refusal to communicate. Either Barricade was paranoid about Autobots tracing the signal which was highly unlike him or he had been deactivated already. Starscream had been searching the area around mission city for the past couple of hours but there was no trace of him and by now he was thoroughly bored sick of the place. "At least the female human hasn't begun screaming again" Starscream thought. He began monitoring the humans stress levels and was pleased that it wasn't panicking, though that might have been entertaining".

"At least I'm not dead. It was the only optimistic thing I could think of but it made me curious as to why I was not dead." I decided to find out why this machine had not killed me yet and why it had kidnapped me. "Umm can, can you speak English?"

Switching his vocals from cybertronian to English Starscream snarled "of course I can, your language is simple"

"Thus encouraged I kept my mouth shut hoping to avoid getting killed by a very disgruntled robot. We flew on in silence for a while before the tension got to me. Where are you taking me?" There was a long pause and I thought it was ignoring me until it answered smugly "wherever I want to" I changed tact. "Then why did you take me?"

Affecting a bored an uninterested tone he replied "So your military doesn't annoy me."

"There was the answer as to why this alien jet had flown off with me and why I wasn't dead. I was a hostage. I was also expendable".

Starscream wondered how the human would react to this news but she just became still and quiet. Neither spoke for a long time until the girl broke the silence by asking "What are you and why are you on Earth?" Starscream was bored and chose to humour the girl. "My race are called Transformers and our home is the planet Cybertron. There is a civil war on our planet between the Autobots and my faction, the Decepticons. We are here because of the Allspark which gives us life landed on this wretched mud hole".

I admit I was intrigued by what the robot was telling me and it explained quite a bit about the battle in Mission city. "Is the Allspark what you were fighting over in Mission city?"

"Yes fleshling"

I frowned and lightly kicked the jet. "My name is Felicity, care to enlighten me with yours or shall I call you transformer the whole time or even tin can? I was a bit pissed off at being called fleshling."

"It's Starscream" he hissed.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short but hey its an intro. Please review ie constructive critism dont simply say it sucks! or even better you can say you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own transformers nor am I profiting from this.

* * *

Just as Starscream finished indulging his partiality to giving lectures, Barricade decided to register on his scanners in a park on the outskirts of the city. Altering his flight path the jet began to descend towards the park. Barricade may have allowed himself to be tracked but the communication link was still closed off. Starscream usually a paranoid Decepticon was deeply suspicious of Barricades refusal to talk and to make matters worse the girl was wriggling around in his seat. Felicity apart from wriggling was also trying to get a response from Starscream as to why they were suddenly descending but he seemed preoccupied, at least as much as a F22 jet can. Agitated, Felicity peered out of the glass canopy trying to see where Starscream was taking her. It was then that she saw the police car waiting in the middle of the park close to a lake. The park was large and deserted with ancient trees surrounding the deep and murky lake. The police car really shouldn't have been parked on the grass but this was no ordinary vehicle. It was almost, menacing. 

After scanning the area to make sure there were no humans around, Starscream Transformed and landed in front of Barricade at a safe distance clasping the now terrified and screaming Felicity. Annoyed at Felicity's panic Starscream shrilly threatened "Persist with your noises and I will crush every bone in that excuse for a body" emphasing this statement with a rough shake Starscream glared at Felicity until she stopped sobbing and looked at him accusingly instead. "Can you at least tell me if you're going to transform when I'm inside you! She was yelling at him almost hysterically but abruptly stopped, heaved in a couple of shaky breaths and while looking away whispered "I thought I was going to die." Unclenching his hand from around her Starscream did feel slightly contrite but he would never apologise to a human especially not in front of Barricade. She was looking up at him waiting for him to say something, waiting for an apology which she was never going to get from this alien at least not an obvious one. "You were never in any danger" he screeched waving his free hand about. "There's not even a scratch on you for Primuses sake! Calming down he imbued his voice with certainty and assured her that "Whenever I transform with you inside, I will always catch you." To Starscream it was a flaunting of his precision and skill, to Felicity it was a promise. It wasn't an apology but it reassured the girl and Starscream didn't realise it but she was slowly beginning to trust him. Time would only tell if this was a mistake or not.

They were both sharply reminded of Barricades presence when a deep chuckle emitted from the black and white Mustang. Barricade transformed and grinned evilly at Felicity before saying "A New experiment Starscream, A pet? Or have you become attached to the locals? I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I squished it" Outraged Felicity yelled "I am so not his pet or his experiment you ugly piece of junk!" Barricade growled at the Felicity before stepping forward sinisterly. Starscream feeling like things were getting slightly out of hand and off track began interrogating Barricade. "Where the slags have you been Barricade! Why did you refuse to communicate with your new leader!" he finished the sentence rather smugly. Barricade chuckled lowly before answering calmly "I did contact the new leader. Well, he contacted me."

"What?" Starscream's voice was raised high enough to endanger Felicity's eardrums.

"When he contacted me he gave me my first task, to destroy you." Starscream visibly balked at this but quickly regained his composure and began furiously thinking. "So one of my fellow Decepticons has made a bid for power and succeeded. Who could have been powerful enough to win? Probably Soundwave or maybe even a Constructicon? Astrotrain might be a possibility. Its either someone who has a vendetta against me or someone who is intelligent enough to realise I'll be a threat to their leadership. Well that narrows it down" he thought sarcastically. "No matter, whoever it is their a dead mech." Bringing his focus back to Barricade Starscream began the first phase of the fight; psychologically intimidating Barricade and eroding his confidence which Starscream excelled at. "Whoever is the new leader must have a blown circuit board to think a Decepticon that got trashed by the camaro could even dent my armour. It's almost insulting" he sniffed. Starscream glanced at Felicity before smiling and returning his gaze back to Barricade "Even the human's laughing at you."

I was still clutched in Starscream's hand when I burst out laughing as Starscream said Barricade got trashed by a camaro. My first thought was of the Decepticon in a car crash with a pristine and untouched camaro while he was completely trashed. I stopped laughing when I heard Barricade snarl and charge towards us.

Starscream's reflexes were amazing as he crouched low to the ground flinging Felicity out of harm and leaping diagonally over Barricade using his powerful legs and thrusters. Barricade had seen vorns of battles honing his skills until fighting was an almost automatic sequence of complicated manoeuvres designed to annihilate his opponents. Lifting a clawed hand, Barricade slashed Starscream's retreating leg but his momentum was too great for him to do much more then that. Starscream twisted his torso in mid air and fired on Barricades now half turned body. Landing and swivelling around to face the oncoming Barricade Starscream braced himself before Barricade slammed into him. This succeeded in dragging both of them into a furious grapple. Both robots desperately and greedily reached for the weak points in each others armour. Optics and joints such as the neck were torn and slashed at. Both were roaring and snarling as clawed hands and fists pummelled into their now battered bodies. Starscream was larger then Barricade thus having the upper hand and he wasn't second in command for nothing. It was over pretty quickly as Starscream's clawed hand found its way into Barricades chest where he proceeded to do enough damage to hopefully, permanently offline Barricade. As Barricades one working optic darkened Starscream slowly stood up and spoke to Barricades unmoving bulk. "I always thought your reputation exceeded your ability. I can see why that Autobot was able to scrap you."

Meanwhile as those to two bashed each others brains out I dusted myself off and hid behind a tree. I didn't care that much if Starscream got his metal butt handed to him by Barricade as mine was still sore from his début at human tossing. The only thing stopping me from cheering for Barricade was the fact that A. he had called me Starscream's pet and experiment and B. he was only too happy to step on me. With that in mind the mantra inside my head was 'beat him bust him that's our custom goooooo Starscream!' Now all I needed was pom-poms. Thankfully Starscream wasn't a total push over and had deactivated Barricade. Starscream looked to be in pretty bad shape as he leaned over the downed robot, though the weapons on his arms looked like they could easily hit a fleeing girl. Deciding I would probably get shot if I tried to make a break for it I sauntered over to Starscream and joined him in gloating over the dead robot.

Starscream scanned the park and surrounding area and found to his dismay that some humans had stirred at the noise and would probably come to investigate. "Nosy little pests" he thought. Most humans were still in the dark about Transformers because their Government had covered it all up and Starscream would rather work in an unsuspecting environment so he really had to get out of here before he was discovered. The only problem was what to do with Barricades carcass. As Starscream pondered this he noticed his human walking towards him looking surprisingly cocky. Amused he thought "and she was the one hiding behind the tree."

When I reached Starscream and the torn and mangled body of Barricade, Starscream was smirking at me in triumph which I ignored in favour of staring into Barricades shredded chest. Whistling in astonishment I moved in for a closer look. Smiling at Starscream I proceeded with my gloating "He really was a piece of junk". In hindsight it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Barricades optic flashed on and a blur of serrated claws plunged towards me stopping only inches from my face. My knees promptly collapsed beneath me and I sat there gasping and staring mesmerised at what almost killed me.

Starscream's reflexes really were something as he tightened his grip on Barricades hand. It had been close; "Felicity that was the humans name wasn't it?" was in a state of shock. "Weakling" he muttered to himself before maliciously crushing Barricades hand which elicited an agonised groan from said mech. "You failed once again Barricade" he gloated before in a streak of grey he had sunk his other hand deep into Barricades chest to his spark chamber which he clenched relishing Barricades frantic struggling before shattering the chamber and killing Barricade. Smiling Starscream looked at Felicity before saying "Now he's dead."

After dropping Barricades crushed hand and extricating his other hand from Barricades chest he wiped the robots fluids off his hands and onto the grass before turning and staring at the girl still sitting on the ground. Thinking Starscream studied the shocked female. "She was young for her species only about seventeen with long dark brown hair. She was tall too and a normal weight though she could do with gaining some more muscle. Only some slight skin damage, a couple of inconsequential diseases and some small injuries consisting of bruises and cuts. A healthy human though right now she looked a little pale and was in a state of shock. By human standards she was quite attractive. Humans usually responded better to more aesthetically pleasing members of their race. Overall she was a good specimen to stop anyone from interfering with his plans if he was discovered a little earlier then anticipated." Thinking about being discovered Starscream brought his mind back to the problem of Barricade. Looking around for some inspiration Starscream perceived how deep and cloudy the lake was. Taking readings of the bottom of the lake Starscream found much to his satisfaction that the lakes bed was soft silt which could easily cover something large quickly. Grasping Barricades legs with much cursing and complaining about his various injuries and how heavy Barricade was Starscream dragged him into the deepest part of the lake and watched him sink to the bottom. He then hastily covered the body with silt and any other handy debris before wading back to Felicity.

Upon reaching her Starscream bent down and gently picked up the stunned girl. "Snap out of it human. At least your alive which you haven't yet thanked me for." He noted that she was staring at the claws on his hands. Taking offence Starscream berated her "I didn't take a swipe at you that was Barricade who is dead so stop wallowing in your near demise or I'll do the job for him." The girl just looked up at him but he detected that she was trembling slightly. Starscream feeling slightly strange and a bit worried about the human after all they were so very fragile tried to bring her back to normal by carefully resting a finger from his unoccupied hand next to the girls arm. Felicity at first shied away and just as Starscream was about to withdraw his finger she leaned against it. Starscream detected the trembling had stopped and her breathing was steadier. He also detected humans coming into the park. Awkwardly Starscream used the girl's name "Felicity we have to go now there are humans coming and I need to rest and repair myself." Starscream taking some more data from Felicity identified that she needed their fuel sources food and water. "You need food and water as well. I'm about to transform now." Receiving a slight nod Starscream transformed, fastening Felicity safely inside.

Taking off into the skies he flew slower then usual and searched for a suitable area for Felicity to obtain fuel. After a while she spoke "Thank you." Starscream harrumphed before saying "about time." Knowing this would fire up Felicity Starscream waited for the outburst. Felicity gave him a sharp kick and ranted on about how first he had chucked her, how her clothes were ruined, that she had almost died a couple of times and other various crimes he had committed but by that time Starscream had tuned her out knowing that she needed to rail at someone. Finally hearing silence except for the Felicities panting Starscream made her feel extremely childish by saying "have you finished your little tantrum?" grumpily replying yes Felicity resolutely stared out at the clouds and the sky which was beginning to lighten. After a period of silence Starscream found a McDonalds with enough cover for him to hide. "We are setting down here so you may obtain food from McDonalds. Make sure you are quick; I have to find a place to recharge and repair myself." Making his voice drip with mock sweetness Starscream warned me "Oh and don't think of running because you won't get very far. Get ready" and with that he transformed landing in dense cover. Pointing in the direction of the McDonalds he said "it's that way" he then sat down and started some simple repairs.

Grumbling about the thick scrub and how far I had to walk. I finally made it to the McDonalds and happily praised the twenty four hour fast food restaurant. At this time the place was almost deserted but the people that were there stared curiously at me. I then realised how dishevelled I must have looked with my dirty clothes, hair an absolute disaster and to top it all off bruises and cuts all over me. Smiling in embarrassment I dashed over to the counter and ordered large fries, a big bottle of water and a big Mac. I also bought some apples, cereal, a muffin and a salad. Who knew when I would be able to eat again? I had a moment of panic when I couldn't find my key card and smiled nervously at the bored McDonalds worker while entertaining images of me grabbing the bag and running like crazy. Luckily for me I found the Key card in my other pocket, paid for the food and went back to my psychotic Transformer. I was greeted with a testy "took your slagging time."

I ignored this in favour of munching my big Mac. Starscream looked grossed out after watching me eat for a bit and muttered something that sounded like "revolting". I then stuck my tongue out at him which made him back off in disgust. Warning me that there was no way he would allow me to eat that inside of him and that I better get as much of that grease off my fingers so it didn't get on his upholstery. I laughed at this thinking he sounded like my mother. Starscream looked grumpy and stated that he was dead serious. It was now obvious to me that he had issues with threatening people at every opportunity. Finishing my meal I made a show of wiping my hands carefully on my shorts. Reaching down Starscream let me step onto his hand before transforming and flying into the sky.

Starscream analysed Felicity detecting that she was ready to slip into a state of recharge or as the humans called it sleep. He still had to find an area to rest and he was running out of time as many humans were already stirring and he didn't want to be seen by one of the nosy organics. Starscream surveyed the less populated area he was flying towards and opted for a mountain. Reaching it he circled until finding a cavern large enough for him to easily repair himself. Warning Felicity of his imminent transformation he transformed and skidded into the cave. Starscream moved further into the cave, scanning it to make sure there were no unwanted guests and placed Felicity on the ground. Sitting down he leaned against the side of the cavern and stretched out one leg while repairing the other.

It had been exhilarating and frightening when Starscream transformed high on the side of the mountain but now that she was inside the cave she realised how cold and windy it was. Shivering she moved closer to Starscream. Starscream glanced at her but continued with his self restoration on the large gash down his leg. Putting the McDonalds bag down Felicity climbed onto Starscream's other leg. Starscream pointedly glared at her while saying "what do you think your doing?" Felicity in a matter of fact tone while putting her hands on her hips said she was freezing her arse off. Starscream snorted before saying "you will get in the way there." Felicity thinking he was kicking her off was glaring at him but when she stepped onto Starscream's hand he instead lifted her onto his shoulder. Felicity surprised Starscream was being so cooperative looked around for a sleeping place before seeing a gap between his armour and neck. Carefully crawling into the space she could feel the warmth radiating off him and sighed happily to herself. Starscream shivered feeling a tad vulnerable with Felicity resting against such delicate wires. After telling her to be extremely careful he returned to his repairs. Felicity was fast asleep when Starscream finished his external repairs and exhausted he allowed himself to go into recharge with the girl. Transformers don't dream like humans do but sometimes they subconsciously access memory files and Starscream smiled in his recharge as he watched Megatron die over and over again.

* * *

Sorry to anyone who loves barricade but he did get badly beaten by Bee while bee was fine so I thought he wouldnt be that hard for Starscream to kill. Feedback appreciated 


End file.
